


Bucky heals in a good way

by MakBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Backstory, Biting, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Carrying, Condom, Dancing, Dresses, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Licking, Makeup, Motorcycles, Oral Sex, Ripping of clothes, Setups, Sex, Small Talk, Snark, Steve helps Bucky get laid, Suits, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/MakBarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get invited to a fundraisier but you do a little raising of your own with Bucky Barnes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky heals in a good way

The sun was setting in your window and hit your full body mirror to reflect a glare onto the wall. Sitting down at your makeup table you pick up your deep maroon red lipstick and smooth it onto your lips. You wipe the line of your lips and smooth out the edges with your blending pod. the matching lip liner helps smooth in the rough edges around your lips. your primped your hair in the mirror and smiled. You glanced over at the blue envelope lying on the counter. Avenger’s was printed in black on the envelope. You had gotten an invite to a party at the tower and it was because of the place your best friend had with Tony Stark. She had been married to him for five years and she got you any perks she could. Ever since she had met Tony you knew he was a good match for her. He protected her anyway he could and she deserved it. Tony had introduced you to everyone but you had only bonded with just Steve, and Natasha the rest were just nods when you noticed them. The one you always got nervous around was Bucky Barnes, he had a way about him that intrigued you. Maybe it was his long hair or the metal arm, or the way he looked like a puppy or the foreign accent. You shook your head putting him out of your mind, Picking up the dress that was laying on your bed. the cream colored dress had a black lace bodice around your waist. You pulled up the black straps to your bra that cupped your breasts well and unzipped the back of your dress. Stepping into it you pull it over your hips to hide your matching black lace panties. You pull the black lace sleeves over your thin arms and pull down the midsection. Your cleavage was popping out of the dress you adjust it a bit before slipping on your black pumps that raise up your height about four inches. You bend down glancing in the mirror one last time adjusting your cream eyeshadow and fluffing your brown/blonde wavy curls. You pick up your small hand wallet and the invitation and headed outside where your taxi was waiting for you. You opened the yellow door and gently slid inside and instructed the driver to Avengers tower. As he pulled up to the sidewalk you stepped out of the vehicle to see Steve’s motorcycle, Natasha's black car and others. You paid the taxi and he pulled off leaving you there staring up at the tower. You breathe in a sigh of relief and head up in the elevator. When the door opened you got greeted by a hug from Your best friend and she dragged you over to the bar where everyone was talking. Tony wiggled his eyebrows at you playfully.   
“Well don’t you clean up nicely, shortstack?” You rolled your eyes and Tony and his snarkiness but you smiled at him anyway. He took your friend’s hand, spinning her into him and dipped her down into a passionate kiss.   
“So, Where is Wyndy?”   
“Oh, she is with Loki and Bruce.”   
“What about Thor and Jane they seem honorable?” Steve muttered trying to get into the conversation.   
“We don’t trust that big blonde oaf Rogers.” Tony spitted he was always ragging on some member of the team no matter what time of day. You turn to the bar and ask for a Candy Apple Martini and turned back to nudge Steve a little.   
“So, Man with a plan, When is your buddy Metalgear gonna get here?”   
“Would you stop calling him that? He is on his way.” Your heart skipped a bit hearing about Bucky. You took a sip of your drink and looked around. Pietro and Wanda were dancing in the middle of the room and his hand was on his exposing stomach. Wanda was seven months along and everyone was excited for a new avengers baby. Everyone accepted their relationship and they knew they could share it in front of them. Tony led your best friend on the floor and so did Clint with his wife. Steve, Natasha and you were left standing there, when the elevator dinged. Steve threw up a hand behind you and you turned to see Bucky stepping out of the elevator with a maroon colored jacket and cream pants. He had a matching bowtie and his hair was up behind him in a bun. You bit the inside of your lip and gripped onto Steve’s arm out of instinct. He smiled down at you and you set your glass down. You gently tug on Steve’s jacket and he takes out out to the middle of the room where everyone else was dancing. Bucky leaned against the bar and chatted with Natasha while You and Steve started to slowly waltz.   
“I need your help?” You had no other way to get with Bucky other than a side approach, to put in word with his best friend.   
“What can I do for you, {your name}” You glance over at Bucky and smirked a little.   
“I really like him and I was hoping….you could….help?” Steve smiled gently at you and took you back over to the bar. You sat down in one of the red oak chairs and smiled at Bucky.   
“Buck this is {your name}, talk, dance, boom.” Steve pulled Natasha away from you two and you felt your heart drop into your stomach.  
“Blue Sky for me and a Lemon Drop for her, Thanks.” You pulled at the end of the sleeve and picked a few pieces of lint off of your dress. You hear Bucky’s metal arm clink on the glass as he hands it to you and you gently take it smiling.   
“So how do you know Steve?” Bucky was trying to make small talk and you just wanted to kiss him right then and there. You took a sip from the glass and saw your best friend winking at you, she knew everything that you thought about him and that was the embarrassing part. You glanced at his metal hand that was exposing out of his shirt and giggled. The silence between you two was as awkward as it was seeing Clint’s dance moves. You giggled at the moves he kept repeating and set down your martini and stood up scooting your dress down. Bucky grabbed your hand and laced his fingers with your own.   
“Vrei să dansezi?” You nodded your head at him having no idea what he just said, Bucky strolled you out onto the dance floor and pulled you against him. You felt the warmth coming off of him and a few sprigs of his hair fell in front of his face.You closed your eyes leaning on his chest and breathed silently. The smell of him flowed through your nose and you smiled at it. Honey and Cinnamon, it was the best thing you had smelled in a while. Bucky twisted you out of him, spinning you and twisted you back. Your back was against into his chest now and you swayed along to the music. You smiled so bright against him and saw your best friend whispering into Tony’s ear. You had to bet it was something about Bucky and you. Bucky turned you bringing him into him and swayed with the music. You felt the metal hand against your lower back and bit your lip even harder.   
“Hey Metals! Come here!” Tony motioned him over and Bucky took you with him. You were still spinning in your head from dancing with him and it was magical. He was gripping your hand tightly and you loved it, this was your dream come true every minute of it.   
“Remember to watch out for rust later when those fingers get wet.” Your best friend gently hit his shoulder and you tucked your face behind Bucky. Bucky felt you tightly grip his arm and squeezed your hand tightly.   
“I will.” Bucky winked at Tony and escorted you off to the bar where your drinks were sitting. You downed the rest of your drink and hoped it would help with the embarrassment.   
“Slow down there, bunny.” Bucky already had a pet name for you and you felt your cheeks fill up with blood again. Bucky rubbed your cheeks calming you down inside and you kissed the palm of his hand. You started flirting and kept going no matter how he reacted. You knew Bucky hadn’t dated anybody since he got rescued and you were hoping to be that first one. Bucky sat down in the chair opposite from you and tapped on the table a bit. You two talked about anything, you loved hearing about his old life, back in the 1940’s. He was so protective over Steve like a little brother. You two bonded over everything from shows to the food you both like. About two lemon drop martinis later you two had been getting very sensual. Constant flirting, touching, but nothing more.   
“Do you want to go somewhere a little more private?”   
“Where did you have in mind?” Bucky took your hand and led you to the elevator. As the door closed you felt him reach around you and pulled you against him. He gently begins kissing your neck and you gripped the front of his shirt. He runs his hands across you and pulls you tighter against him. The elevator doors open and you see a cherry red motorcycle with two helmets sitting on it. Bucky leads you over to the bike and gingerly puts one of the helmets on your head. Bucky throws one leg over the bike and you follow as you snake your arms around him. he starts up the bike and quickly speeds off down the road to his apartment in Brooklyn. The wind was blowing through your exposed hair and you lay your head on his back as he speeds through the traffic. You can’t help yourself and you reach up to pull out the elastic piece out of his hair and it falls down in your face and you can’t wait to run your fingers through it. you scoot against Bucky closer and he turns into a parking lot, you unsnap the helmet and laid it next to his quickly before he drags you upstairs. Under no time at all Bucky flings the door open and slams it behind you, Pushing you up against the door he kisses you hungrily, you can tell he had been wanting to do that all night and you pull him closer while taking his jacket off of him. He rips his tie off of him and you step out of your heels. Bucky wraps his arm around you and rips over dress off of you, letting it fall to the floor leaving you in your black matching bra and panties. You unbuttoned Bucky’s shirt and he quickly threw off his pants. Bucky picked you up letting your wrap your legs around his hips, holding a kiss while walking to the bedroom. you can feel his erection growing before he lays you down on the bed. He pushes your hands above your head and while he repeatedly nips and kisses at your neck. He grazes down your side and rubs over your stomach, Bucky kisses you taking his time and explores every crevasse of your mouth. He licked down your middle and unsnapped your bra throwing it in the corner of the room. Bucky gently squeezed as he kissed around them and took one of your pert nipples into his mouth. his tongue swirling around it as he took his hands and gently massaged your vagina before taking off your underwear. You were already gasping for breath and tugged on his hair slightly. He slipped his finger inside of you rubbing your clit and licked you down the rest of the way. His tongue was wet and warm inside of you and it felt amazing. You felt the prickle of his facial hair against you and it sent shivers up your spine. He went faster and harder on eating you out and you moaned quietly in your head. He gripped your hips and pulled you down to lay flat and broke himself away from you taking off his boxers. Bucky reached over you pulling out a condom from his side cabinet and quickly ripped open the package. You threw the Condom out of Bucky’s hands and he kissed you hard pushing your head into his pillow. Bucky turns you onto your side and lays down behind you. Reaching over you he bends your knees in and begins to rub your clit as he rams inside of you. You gasp at the feeling of him and bite down on your lip. Bucky takes no time in going hard against you. he speeds up and slows down at the randomness of times and you are loving it. He keeps rubbing your clit relentlessly.   
“Mmm,Bucky…” You say breathlessly and he picks you up sitting you on his dick. He pulls you against him and he rams into you harder and harder. you run your finger through his hair and you lock your lips within his own. Bucky grips your hips and doesn’t break the ravenous kiss. Your tongues are swirling in ecstasy and you feel the need to break it as he goes to the brink of his strength. You can feel his throbbing dick going faster and faster and you grip onto him.   
“YES! HARDER BUCK!!!” He slips one of his fingers into your ass and he slowly begins pumping that. The intense pleasure holds you making you orgasm and orgasm. Bucky keeps going, relentlessly and he bites your neck hard. He finally slowed after coating you with his semen, you kiss him multiple times after that before nuzzling into his chest.  
“Nu am rugina -i așa ?” You kiss his chest and he snakes his arms around you. Perfect ending to a perfect night, and you have to remember to thank your friend for the invite...


End file.
